


Heaven and Hell (Fair Game AU)

by CathInTheBox, Silverfrost0909



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrost0909/pseuds/Silverfrost0909
Summary: What happens when a demon and an angel fall in love? And what happens with the forces that try to prevent it?Your classic demon and angel love story but with the added twist of the characters of RWBY!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Heaven and Hell (Fair Game AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is gonna be chaos uwu

The tall dark figure's long pointed tail twitched as he sat on the roof of a nearby building, watching a young red haired girl laugh and run around with the taller blonde girl. "Ughhh these guys are who we have to lure down? This is boring. They're just runts. Why does queen bitch want them in hell so badly?" Qrow branwen flopped backwards onto the ground of the roof, Trying to stare at his sibling. "Yo Rae!" He cried. "I'm surprised you're not bored either." Raven huffed at the childish behaviour of her brother, yet, she seemed to agree with him, looking down at the pair of girls talking.

  
“I am, I just decide to not show it like you, dear brother” she decided to sit next to him, sighing slowly. “I do not know why, all I know is that if the Queen sent us, they must be a big catch.” she turned her head slightly to give the male a side look before looking back at their targets. The two had been ordered by the high demoness, Salem, to lure the family into the darkness. And if all else failed...just kill them and take their souls.

  
"There won't be ANY catching for you two." Came a strong voice.

  
Greeeaaat...Qrow rolled his black and red eyes then chuckled. "I'd recognize that pompus voice anywhere. If it isn't goodie two shoes Jimmy." The demon stood up, his large black wings spreading out. He grinned. "Perfect timing Jumbo Jimbo! I needed some fun." He turned around and saw another angel alongside the bigger one. One with a green necktie and a long white and green coat and had short slicked back light brown hair.

Oh. Qrow was taken back abit.

Who the hell was that? His wings lowered abit but then rose back up, trying to make sure he didn't seem like he was off his guard. "And uh. Who's that you got there?" Qrow sneered.

  
“I was wondering when you would show up, it seems you are always trying to ruin our little fun” Raven sneered as well, standing up and moving by her brother, before looking at the other male as well, lifting an eyebrow. 

Clover ebi blinked and fidgeted a bit in place, before giving the two demons a bright smile, sure, James had told him to be on guard and to not trust any demons, but, could you blame him? One of them was kind of cute! “Hello there, the name is Clover, but you can call me anytime-“ he winked at the siblings before shrinking in place at James stare, right, no flirting at work or making friends with the enemies. Qrow snorted, trying to hide his confusion on why the hell this idiot was flirting with them.

  
"Only thing I'm calling you is a sparkly chicken if you ask me." Qrow huffed.

James growled, pulling out one of his weapons, a pure white gun.  
"Enough!" He bellowed. "This family is under our protection. And we're not just going to stand by while you bunch try to lure them to their deaths." He said. Qrow grinned, taunting the bigger angel.

  
"You can't watch them forever Jimmy~" He snickered.

  
"It's James, you imp."

"Whatever you say feather butt." Qrow peeked at Clover. "Hey you. I'd work on that presence of yours bucko. Right now the only demons you're gonna scare is the little tiny parasites." He chuckled. Clover tilted his head to the side, yet he didn’t say anything, he only grinned, amused at the smaller demon.

  
“I’ll gladly remember that next time, lil goat” he said amused. Raven shook her head at that and made a clicking sound with her mouth, indicating to Qrow that it was not worth it now to bother with these two, though if any of them was ready to attack, she would gladly take actions as well, it really WAS boring to just be waiting for a moment to attack their prey after all. Qrow hissed, his tail whipping angrily.

  
"I ain't a goat, you little shit!" Not realizing his face was turning red. He stopped though when he heard Raven's signal. "You glorified cat toys win this round for now." He glared at clover.

"And YOU! YOUR ass is grass though next time we meet!" He barked.

Clover laughed at that. “We will see about that, goat boy” oh, he just liked that, despite knowing the other wasn’t a goat, but the anger and the way his face flushed like that? Pure gold.

Raven huffed and started to walk backwards, waiting to go with Qrow already, if she left early , who knows if Qrow would actually throw himself to attack the angels, he was smart, but still an idiot, how was that possible? Who knows.

James sighed watching the two go.

He turned to clover. "They'll be back. Be on your guard." He urged the other. He looked back at the smiling faces of the children as their parents came out to bring them snacks.

"These 4 must be protected...." He said gently.

  
—————

  
Later, among the humans, Qrow was pouting, walking into a park. "Stupid glow stick BASTARDS." He grumbled, kicking an empty can. 

He was going about in his human disguise. Raven had urged him to blow off steam while she planned their next move. Qrow usually let her, on jobs like this because he knew full well he didn't always make the best choices. It didn't help his specialty as a demon was misfortune. So quite a few of his choices blew up in his face as his ability wasn't picky sometimes. 

"Ugh. I need to find a beach or something. Parks never do much for me." He said, not looking where he was going. 

Not far away, someone else was also doing a bit of walking. Clover wasn’t one to take breaks, but after getting a bit of a reprimand from James, he felt that perhaps a walk around as a human wouldn’t be so bad, he DID like exploring, even if it looked like he was new to the place. You couldn’t blame him, everything the humans did was so interesting! 

And ok, maybe his lack of socialising with them was what also gave away his poor knowledge in some stuff. “Oh!” He saw someone selling ice cream and yes, he would get it...if it wasn’t that he bumped into Qrow, his hands extending and holding the other before he fell. 

“You ok there?” Qrow looked closer at the person who caught him and almost freaked. IT WAS THE STUPID CHICKEN FROM EARLIER!! He felt his face get hot at being held. "I'm fine!" He hadn't meant for that to be that loud. He squirmed out of the others grasp, stepping back. "Just uh...I’m fine." Was this dope even gonna recognize him??? To be fair his eyes looked human and his demonic features hidden. But the rest of himself looked like how he usually did. 

Clover had to do a double take, lifting both eyebrows before his eyes shone with recognition. Oh! What a pleasant surprise.

“I’m glad you are ok, sorry for bumping into you” he smiled, deciding to make it seem like he didn’t know it was the demon from before. “Why don’t I pay you with some ice cream, cutie?” Technically, he wasn’t working, so it was fine to socialise , right? 

Right.

Qrow huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. You're fine. And I'm good thanks. Also I ain't fuckin cute. Wise ass." He said, sticking his tongue out. He paused though, Was this walking Christmas tree decoration seriously that blind? Or was he pretending? Whatever. 

He grinned. Maybe this could be entertaining... "Actually you know what....ice cream doesn't sound that bad now that I think about it." He said. Clover kept his smile on, he never was really bothered by insults or how pouty ones mouth was, he would always find it amusing. “Really? You’ll take my offer then?” He winked his eye in a cute way.

  
“Then it’s a date~ lets go get our ice cream, yeah?” Qrows face got red. What was this dope playing at???

  
"Hey! What makes you think it's a date??" He protested. Suddenly he was interuppted by a part of the stone fountain by them cracking off and falling into the fountain. Qrow stared at it and shook his head, ignoring what happened, he was used to it by now. He then looked back at Clover. "So. What's your name anyway hotshot?" He asked, trying to make small talk. He knew his name. But he wanted to see what he'd say in his human disguise. 

Clover on the other hand whistled at what happened, thankful that the couple that had been there had stood up, mostly because one of them was making a proposal, so they just ended up all wet from the splash, making him laugh a bit. He looked back at Qrow with a smile.  
  
“You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine, what do you say, sweetheart?” He offered. Qrow stared at him, judging his options. Was it really this wise to get this chummy? Even with messing around? Maybe he should find Raven....despite having those thoughts, out of his mouth spilled..

"Qrow." He said.

  
“Qrow.” Clover repeated the word and ok, that was actually such an interesting name. “Pleasure, Qrow, call me Clover” Eh, no use in coming up with another name. “Sooo, that ice cream? Or perhaps you want to take a lil swim at the fountain?” he said, his green eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. Qrow raised an eyebrow.

  
"Clover huh? Heh. You must be pretty lucky then." He snorted. "And I'll take the ice cream. He said. "Sorry though but I gotta be in the right mood for a wet t-shirt contest." Clover laughed at that and Qrow smiled.

This guy was actually interesting for an angel. The ones he was used to usually had a stick up their ass. Couldn't flirt to save their lives. But of course they WERE perfectly capable of trying though. How ELSE were new angels made?  
  
“I have been told I’m lucky from time to time” Clover admitted.

  
"Guess your just a walking lucky charm huh?" Qrow joked. Clover laughed again and waved his hand at Qrow to be followed. “Sooo Qrow." Clover questioned. "What are you doing around this parts? You live here?” He asked, on his part, also wondering what the demon would say. Qrow smirked. Fuck he was feeling weird. What was going on? Was he actually having fun with this idiot...? He paused at the question. 

"Ummm...yeah. I just walk around n junk." He said shrugging. "I'm kinda boring."

“With that attitude maybe, but since we’re together now, let’s enjoy our time to the fullest” Clover teased. winking at the other. "Myself, I’m actually new to these parts, it comes with the work, you know?” He laughed a bit. “ Everything is so...high tech! Where I come from, technology isn’t that much into our lives, you know?” Qrow raised an eyebrow at that.

  
"New here huh?" So he was a fresh bait cadet. Probably born with a lot of power though to be plopped into a mission with high n mighty jimbo though. "Heh yeah. Tech can be weird." He commented.

"But fun too. Video games are awesome."

  
“Video games?” Clover looked at Qrow with curiosity at that, getting to where they were selling the ice creams, though sadly for an unknown reason the little cart stopped working...the good news was that they were lucky enough to get gifted the ice creams before they melted. “Huh, lucky us, huh?” He grinned at Qrow for that. Qrow rolled his eyes.

  
"Yeah. Luck." He smiled at the icecream then sighed. Ok this had to stop. He was sitting here chilling with an angel for crying out loud...

"Look. As fun as this is let's cut the games big guy. You know full well who I am. And I know full well who you are." He said, loud enough for Clover to hear but not the humans around them. Clover smiled at that, before nodding his head.  
  
“Yeah. But I thought you would enjoy a bit more time of being strangers.” he licked his ice cream and hummed in pleasure. “I though you demons liked playing games? Was I wrong, sweetheart?” Qrow bristled and felt himself blush again. God damnit! Stop it!

  
"I'm not your sweetheart. Stupid chicken." He grumbled. "Being strangers was nice but our kinds ain't supposed to mix. We're evil. You guys are good." He said. He didn't want to admit that he was enjoying the ice cream...OR the company. Mint was always his favorite when it came to human food sweets. Clover tilted his head at that, yes, he knew about the not mixing well together, yet, here he was, wanting to know more about this rowdy demon in front of him.

  
“I know my duty comes first and above everything, but-“ he extended his free hand to clean what little ice cream was on the others lips. “I’m kind of off duty at the moment and I’m just but a simple human now, wanting to enjoy my free time with a sweetheart like you” he licked the finger that had a bit of Qrow’s ice cream and hummed.

“Oh, this flavour is good!” The bird demons brain almost shut down at the gesture. What the--what. WHAT. What was this sly shit???? What the FU C K???

  
"Ok first off...why the f u...how...." Qrow stammered, his face hot. Even his mouth wouldn't work right! "A-and don't touch my face! If I got leftover shit on my lips it's mine!" He cried, flustered. Who the fuck did this walking lite brite think he was?!? Clover laughed at the others reactions, enjoying them so much, stars! This demon was one of a kind! He had met a few before getting assigned to his new family, and none of them were as expressive as Qrow.

  
“Aww Come on, it’s just a lil ice cream, we can share, right?” As they talked, he had oh so slowly moved the other against the tree that had been close to them, his free hand now resting on it. “Just one lil lick? And then you can lick mine if you want as well~” Clover said, offering his icecream to the other. Qrow glared at it then glared back at the angel.

Fine! _Two can play at this game, fucker._ He thought.  
He grinned, his sharp teeth showing abit. "Ok. Big boy. You sold me." He proceed to swipe Clover’s ice cream then licked it in the most seductive way he could. He handed Clover’s back to him and licked his lips. "Huh. Pretty good flavor~" he purred. 

_How do you like THAT, you stupid sassy chicken?_ Qrow laughed internally. Clover stood there, stunned, his face flushing, yet he ended up grinning at the others actions, man, was this demon playing with fire. The angel laughed a bit.

  
“Are you always a messy eater, sweetheart? Look at you, all dirty.” he did it again, with his finger, he caressed those now cold lips, cleaning in the process the ice cream and then licking his fingers. “Huh...look at that, our flavours do mix well, what do you know?” Qrow's face was BURNING. Oh fucking hell was this angel even NORMAL?????

  
"I...uh..." He stammered, his heart racing now. What the FUCK was THIS???? Fuck..calm down calm down. He thought to himself as He tried to think properly. He cussed as he suddenly felt his own ice cream fall from his hand.

  
"Damnit..." He grumbled. So much for that. Clover glanced at the ice cream as well and made a sad face, Aw, and it was only getting better, maybe it was luck on the poor flustered demons side, a little breather right?

  
“Maybe you want something else? Or we could end up sharing what’s left of mine” he cooed, grinning a bit at Qrow. “You kind of did chomp a big piece out of mind, might as well share it together, huh?” Qrow shrugged with a smile. God... "Not my fault you offered. And no thanks on sharing. I'm not good at it." He smirked. _C'mon Qrow don't loose your composure to this stupid weirdo._

"So." Qrow grinned, glancing at the tree he was up against. "You've kinda got me in a bind here big boy. What are you gonna do about it?" At that, Clover lifted once more his eyebrow, amused by those words, deciding then and there that he actually wanted to see more sides of this demon. 

“Well...”he waited for a moment, deciding to forget his own ice cream just to be able to trap Qrow with both his arms. “I guess I might have to capture you then...Unless, somehow, you know, you persuade me~” he was looking at those eyes and that face and stars, he wanted to pinch those cute, and now flushed red, cheeks of his.

Qrow's brain was going a million miles a minute. And it wasn't going to very PG places. His breathing getting faster, he let his claws out abit to dig into the tree to help focus on controlling himself. Then he mustered up more teasing. Now it was just a matter of roulette of who slips up first.

Or...whos side catches them.

"Oh? Persuade you HOW Mr.wise ass?" Clover grinned broadly and came closer to the demon’s face, almost touching the tips of their noses. “Well, right now, I think I might know one met-“

  
“Clover!” The annoyed and regal voice made him close his eyes and take a small breath , opening his eyes to stare at Qrow. “I guess we might have to cut this short, sweetcheeks” the angel whispered against the demon’s ear, content with the slight shiver he got from said demon. “I’ll see you around Qrow~”

  
Saved by Jimmy. God DAMNIT! What was with that weirdo lucky boi?? And why was the demon's heart beating so quickly. Qrow wasn't going to sit there and wait. Moving quickly he dashed away.

  
"SEE YA, YA BUNCH GLOW STICK BITCHES!" He called. 

James sighed at that and looked at clover. "Clover I told you to take a break. That doesn't translate to fraternize with the ones we're trying to stop...." He said. "Just look...be careful please when you're out here?" James asked.

Clover couldn’t help it, he stared with longing abit at the direction the demon had run off to before changing his expression and smiling at James, laughing lightly. “To be fair, we were both on a break, so it was off duty?” He tried to excuse his motives , smiling cheekily while shrugging his shoulders. “But I will be careful, sir” he looked at James for a moment before kneeling down to clean the mess of ice cream they had done. “Did you need me for something sir?” He asked. James shook his head.

  
"I had a free moment so I wanted to see how you were taking the human realm." He said. Clover stood up with a big smile. “Oh! The human realm really is just simply amazing, sir! So much to see, to eat, to explore” Clover answered, excitement making him walk close to James and start explaining and complimenting everything he had seen so far. “And the ice cream was delicious! Would you like to eat some with me sir? I'm sure It will make your day feel a lil brighter.” he smiled at the other angel.

James shook his head.

  
"Kind of you to offer clover but no thank you. I don't usually enjoy human food." He said. The way Clover had been with the demon was fresh in James's mind. 

He was concerned on what might get stirred up...he'd have to consult Ozpin....

  
Back with Qrow, he slammed the door of the odd forested house he and raven stayed in. They were demons permanently stationed in the human realm for soul collection missions. So they did need a place. The home they lived in now had belonged to an old man they made a deal with. A once pristine place now abit messy and housing bird demons.

  
"Where have YOU been?" Raven asked, sipping the tea she had made. "And what's got your panties twisted?" Qrow jerked open the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
"Nothing." He huffed, plopping down on the couch, his tail lashing. Raven raised an eyebrow as her brother popped the beer can open and took a big swig.

  
"Looks to be abit more then 'nothing'" she said. She sniffed the air. "Did you encounter an enemy? You have angel scent on you." Qrow burped.  
"It was that stupid newbie angel. I was just chilling in the park in my human disguise and I run into this bitch! I start messing around. But we knew who eachother was. And THE BITCH STARTED HITTING ON ME!" Qrow grabbed a couch pillow and angrily screamed into it.

"I KEPT TRYING TO CATCH THE IDIOT OFF GUARD N BOOK IT BUT EVERYTHING BACKFIRED N HE KEPT FLIRTING." Raven blinked and sipped her tea more as she watched her brother complain then throw the pillow he was screaming into at the wall.

  
"It sounds like you fell for the flirting, Brother." She commented. Qrow's fluffed up.  
"I did NOT! He's a stupid angel!" Qrow protested. Raven rolled her eyes then sighed.

  
"Just don't let this get added to your track record of failed seduction attempts, Brother dear. Like the one time you got into a demon trap naked..." Raven said, walking back into the kitchen. "Not something I desire seeing again." Qrow groaned.

  
"Why do you keep bringing that up???"

  
Night settled into the town as both light and darkness planned their next move. And thus...a wheel began turning.


End file.
